


Galactic Centre Elongate

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has nice legs and Lance is weak, M/M, Shallura if you squint, They're called pants m8, fluff i guess?, klance, might make this a multi chapter thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Keith is the new Maths Professor at Altea CollegeLance teaches PhysicsThey bond over spaceIt's cute I guess?Don't even ask about the title, it's from a pick up line that didn't make sense until I thought about it..





	

**Author's Note:**

> For mi estrella because this is one of her favourite aus and she's my favourite?

"The first week of term sucks!" Lance half yelled, flopping himself down onto the couch in between Hunk and Shiro. Hunk simply nodded into his tea, whilst Shiro patted his head in sympathy. Lance groaned outwardly and stretched his legs out, the suit pants beginning to irritate him already.

"Dude, you're a professor here, you're supposed to love it." Hunk tapped his pencil against his forehead on "love" apparently for emphasis. Shiro chuckled and straightened up, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"Professors! We have a new teacher among us- this is Professor Keith Kogane, he will be replacing Professor Thace on Advanced Mathematics. I trust you will all make him feel welcome and provide answers to any questions he may have. And as always, welcome back to Altea College." Dean Allura ended her speech with a flourish of her hands and a tense smile, but for once Lance didn't want to comment on the length of her skirt because he was too busy staring.

The new teacher seemed a little uneasy, but it wasn't exactly that which got Lance's attention. The guy was fucking gorgeous.

Firstly there was the legs-this guy was wearing tailored pants that looked like they had been painted on, his thighs taut and practically begging to be touched. Then there was his hips which were narrow and jutted out slightly, making Lance begin to fantasise about what it would be like to touch them. His waist was slim and drawn in, which was only amplified by the suspiciously outlined waist cincher that Lance was sure he must be wearing. He had a mullet sure, but...he also had freckles, pastel pink cheeks and glasses that were up in his hair. He also had violet eyes, which made hm look like an adorable mythical creature sent to fuck Lance's head up.

Great.

"Hey Keith! Come sit down!" Takashi Shirogane, the ever-smiling welcoming committee of Altea beckoned for the ninja looking guy to come and sit down. The new teacher instantly looked relieved and took a seat across from Hunk, his p a n t s riding up slightly to reveal slightly heeled shoes.

"Lance, Hunk, this is my brother, Keith Kogane-Shirogane. For now we're having to just call him Kogane in case students get riled. And Keith this is Hunk, Professor of Design Technology and Lance, Professor of Physics. They both specialise in certain areas of their subjects so you three should have plenty to talk about."

"Wait, you're brothers?" Hunk asked, placing his cup on the table next to his elbow.

"Yeah...and you teach Design Technology?" Keith's face remained closed off, but he sounded as if he was trying to make small talk.

"I do! I have degrees in Engineering and Electronics too but...I just love carpentry. Nothing better than sitting quietly and carving a block of wood into something great." Hunk smiled thoughtfully and gestured for Lance to speak. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he put on his best smile and brightened when Keith tentatively smiled back.

"I teach Physics. Particles are great but space is more my deal." He managed to say, trying to ignore the way his heart stuttered when Keith's eyes got wider.

"I love space. The fact that Jupiter has fast winds and the Great Red spot, a massive hurricane style storm, has raged there  for the last 300 years is amazing. Mercury and Mars have extreme temperature changes in the same day and Venus is a scorching five times hotter than boiling water! Saturn and Uranus also have extremely fast winds. However Neptune has the fastest ever wind speeds recorded at 1600mph I think? It's so interesting how weather and climate can change from planet to planet and..." Keith chattered excitedly, his hands moving along with his words until he noticed Lance's open mouth and trailed off, putting his hands on the seat of the chair next to his legs.

"No, no don't stop! Usually when it comes to space weather everyone is pretty dismissive but it's...nice to talk to someone who knows what I'm talking about. Did you hear about the debate that Janet Luhmann made about the effect solar wind and the Sun's magnetic field have on regions beyond Earth's stratosphere?" Lance leant forward, elbows resting on his knees as Hunk sighs and gets up.

"Well yeah! The damage that magnetic storms have on Earth is completely relevant and should be taken into account when environmentalists include when they're talking about the effects of solar radiation, otherwise what's the point?" Keith half rolled his eyes and Lance's heart almost burst out of his chest. Before he could respond however, the shrill bell signalling first period interrupted his train of thought.

"Looks like we have to go teach some ragamuffins." Lance grinned at him, patting his shoulder as they stood. Keith looked down with a smile. A tiny, minuscule smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Yeah...do you know where room 17 is?" He fumbled with his messenger bag and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his papers. 

"That's the room through mine! We have interconnecting doors on the first and second floors for easier access, so you'll be able to come in and talk to me whenever you want!" Lance fist pumped the air as they walked out of the staff room and into the hoards of students that were all pretty much used to their Professor's enthusiasm.

"I can?" Keith looked surprised, following Lance and nodding at a couple of students waiting outside of a door. Lance stopped in his tracks before the stairs and quickly brought out a pen and sticky note. After scribbling for literally three seconds (Lance prides himself on being a fast writer) he handed the paper to Keith and tugged gently on his left side bang.

"Sure you can. Come at break-I'll show you how to jiggle the vending machine to give you free food." He waved and started jogging towards the second set of stairs, leaving a flustered Keith clutching a piece of paper. Looking down, Keith read it and blushed furiously, shoving the note into his blazer pocket and snorting at the sign off.

'Hey lindo, are you made up of dark matter? Because you're indescribable.

-Lance McClain, Space Hottie Extraordinaire.'


End file.
